buffyfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Buffy contre les vampires (comics)
thumb Les comics de Buffy contre les vampires sont une collection de comics qui a été publiée par Dark Horse Comics pendant vingt ans (1998-2018). Initialement, les titres étaient une extension non canonique de la série télévisée homonyme, mais elle est devenue la suite officielle de la série sous la forme de nouvelles saisons. En 2019, une nouvelle série a été annoncée par Boom! Studios, une sorte de reboot de la série qui retourne aux origines du personnage, au Lycée de Sunnydale. Synopsis La série narre les aventures de Buffy Summers et du Scooby-Gang affrontant les vampires, les démons et les forces des ténèbres. Histoire En 1998, Dark Horse Comics a publié sa première nouvelle en comics Buffy, MacGuffins. La série était initialement une extension non canoniques de la série télévisée, avec peu ou pas de contribution de ses scénaristes. Ces comics ont ensuite été rebaptisées Buffy contre les vampires, Classic Comics, pour se différencier de la prochaine série canonique. En 2003, la production de la méta-série Buffy s'est arrêtée et Dark Horse a commencé à produire des œuvres canoniques dans d'autres méta-séries: Tales et ''Fray''. En 2007, après une interruption de quatre ans, le premier numéro de Buffy contre les vampires, Saison huit, la suite canonique de la série télévisée, a été publié. En 2011, a été publié Buffy contre les vampires, Saison neuf suivi de Buffy contre les vampires, Saison dix en 2014 puis de Buffy contre les vampires, Saison onze en 2016. Entre 2016 et 2017, une mini-série de romans graphiques Buffy: The High School Years, qui se déroule pendant la première saison de la série télévisée, a été publiée. Buffy contre les vampires, Saison onze a également commencé à être publiée en 2016 puis en 2018 a été publiée la dernière saison, Buffy contre les vampires, Saison douze. L'histoire s'est terminée quand il a été révélé que la licence pour les comics Buffy chez Dark Horse avait expirée après 20 ans d'exploitation. Exceptionnellement, en 2018, Little, Brown Books for Young Readers a publié le premier d'une nouvelle série de romans graphiques, simplement intitulée ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'', présentant Buffy Summers avec un nouveau Scooby-Gang agissant dans les collèges. La maison d'édition Boom! Studios ayant acquis la licence des comics de Dark Horse a commençée à publié en 2019 Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Elle est décrite comme la série télévisée originale à part que l'hsitoire commence en 2019, avec le nombre de problèmes restant à révéler. Histoires Séries principales Canoniques : *''Buffy contre les vampires, Saison huit'' (40 numéros) *''Buffy contre les vampires, Saison neuf'' (25 numéros) *''Buffy contre les vampires, Saison dix'' (30 numéros) *''Buffy contre les vampires, Saison onze'' (12 numéros) *''Buffy contre les vampires, Saison douze'' (4 numéros) Autres : *''Buffy contre les vampires, Classic Comics'' (63 numéros) *''Buffy: The High School Years'' (3 romans graphiques) *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Little, Brown)'' (en cours) *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Boom! Studios)'' (en cours) Spin-off Canoniques : *''Origines'' (3 numéros) *''Willow: Wonderland'' (5 numéros) *''Un sombre refuge'' (5 numéros) *''Giles: Girl Blue'' (4 numéros) Autres : *''Angel: The Hollower'' (3 numéros) *''Oz'' (3 numéros) *''Haunted'' (4 numéros) *''Willow & Tara: Wilderness'' (2 numéros) *''Hellmouth'' (5 numéros) One-shots Canoniques : *''The Ultimate Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Gift'' *''Willow : Déesses & Monstres'' *''Riley : Loin des Yeux, Loin du Cœur'' Autres : *''The Dust Waltz'' *''Rogues Gallery'' *''Ring of Fire'' *''Spike and Dru: Paint the Town Red'' *''Stinger'' *''The Latest Craze'' *''Bad Dog'' *''Spike and Dru: The Queen of Hearts'' *''Spike and Dru: All's Fair'' *''Giles: Beyond the Pale'' *''Jonathan: Codename: Comrades'' *''Lover's Walk'' *''Willow & Tara: WannaBlessedBe'' *''Lost and Found'' *''Reunion'' *''Chaos Bleeds'' *''Chosen Ones'' *''Every Generation'' Nouvelles Canoniques : *''Harmony à Mord'' *''Vampichat est un Brave Gars'' *''Ténèbres éternelles'' *''Harmony Comes to the Nation'' *''Magical Mystery Tour, Featuring the Beetles'' *''In Space No One Can Hear You Slay'' *''Love vs. Life'' *''Where Are They Now?'' Autres : *''MacGuffins'' *''Dance with Me'' *''Hello Moon'' *''Cursed'' *''Dead Love'' *''Play with Fire'' *''Killing Time'' *''Take Back the Night'' *''City of Despair'' *''One Small Promise'' *''Punish Me with Kisses'' *''Spike and Dru: Who Made Who?'' *''Rock 'N' Roll All Night (and Sleep Every Day)'' *''Haunted'' *''Willow & Tara: Demonology Menagerie'' *''Mall Rats'' *''Angels We Have Seen on High'' *''No Need to Fear, the Slayer's Here'' *''Frenemies'' en:Buffy the Vampire Slayer (comics) nl:Buffy the Vampire Slayer comics Catégorie:Comics Buffy